El chico que se enamoro de la Luna
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Cuentan que llovió durante las noches de toda una semana, como si la Luna se ocultase…se ocultase a ella y a su tristeza de haberse alejado de aquel al que amaba…RyoSaku 100%


_**PoT no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

**El chico que se enamoro de la luna**

**Capitulo único**

La luna estaba cansada

Todas las noches era lo mismo…y a pesar de que le gustaba su trabajo, después de miles y miles de años se volvía tedioso…así que, un amanecer, justo después de terminar con su trabajo, decidió bajar a la tierra, a recorrer el lugar que hacia muchísimo tiempo no visitaba…

…

Ryoma Echizen se levanto temprano debía realizar sus deberes diarios y necesarios…miro al cielo y envidio al sol…que no era tan difícil su trabajo—según él—, tomo su hacha y salió rumbo al bosque para juntar algunos leños…en la noche el frio seria muy fuerte por lo que quería estar preparado, se arremango el Kimono y comenzó su tarea, justo por ahí pasaba de casualidad una chica…una chica con un kimono color azul obscuro y tonos violáceos, de ojos rubí y un cabello castaño claro…su cabello sencillamente atado en dos trenzas le regalaban un toque inocente a la imagen…sin poder evitarlo, ella se acerco al joven que trabajaba duramente.

-Ohayo-le hablo dulcemente hechizando al instante al chico

-Ohayo-contesto un poco aturdido

-¿de casualidad sabes…que es lo que puedo hacer por aquí?-pregunto inocentemente, puesto que tenia miles de años que no pisaba la tierra

Ryoma parpadeo un par de veces confundido por la pregunta, medio sonrió algo divertido y se inclino hacia ella-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

La luna se quedo estática…no podía simplemente decirle, "Hola soy la luna ¿y tú?" sonaría ridículo para él y la tomaría de loca, busco en su memoria el viejo nombre que solía usar cuando vagaba por la tierra con forma humana, cuando no tenía responsabilidades…

-Sakuno Ryuzaki-dijo finalmente algo aliviada

-Ryoma Echizen-se presento caballerosamente el joven de cabello negro

-un placer-dijo ella inclinando la cabeza-¿le molestaría que me quedara a hacerle compañía Echizen-sama?-

-puedes decirme Ryoma, ¿yo puedo llamarte Sakuno?-la ojirubí asintió con una sonrisa-claro que puedes hacerme compañía

Así fue como el joven Echizen y la luna se conocieron y pasaron el día, juntos, cuando la noche llegó, el enorme astro blancuzco jamás apareció, y las pequeñas estrellas—sirvientes de la luna—se esforzaban por iluminar el cielo por la ausencia de su ama…mientras que en la tierra, Sakuno, disfrutaba de la agradable compañía del chico…

-qué extraño-susurro el joven siendo escuchado por la ojirubí

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto extrañada

-esta noche la luna no ha salido-ella se sonrojo al percatarse de lo tarde que era para volver a su casa y su trabajo…-tal vez este cansada-comentó el pelinegro-la luna es caprichosa y cuando quiere mostrarse con todo su esplendor, lo hace, cuando no, simplemente no lo hace-el sonrojo creció en los pómulos blanquecinos de la jovencita, ahora sabía lo que los humanos pensaban de ella-sin embargo-continuo con su discurso el de orbes ambarinos-es necesaria para que todos tengamos paz en la noche sintiéndonos seguros…como una madre que cuida de sus hijos…al menos yo así la veo-finalmente Ryoma se sentó junto a su invitada y le medio sonrió-será mejor que duermas, ya es tarde y mañana habrá que levantarse temprano-ella asintió y se acostó en la cama, yéndose al lado contrario del chico

-Oyasumi Ryoma-kun-dijo la luna cerrando sus párpados

-Oyasumi Sakuno-contestó él perdiéndose en su cansancio

**-0-**

La Diosa, madre de todos y todo, dio vueltas preocupada por su salón.

Su hija, la más pequeña de todos, la melliza de su hijo el sol, tenía un mes que faltaba a su trabajo desde que le había cumplido su capricho de ir a recorrer la tierra como cuando era una niña…

-madre… ¿deseabas verme?-pregunto el pelirrojo de piel tostada viendo a la hermosa mujer que daba vueltas en la habitación

-Sol…mi querido hijo, estoy preocupada por tu hermana-

-¿Luna?-pregunto algo desconcertado

-hace un mes ya que le otorgue permiso de ir a la tierra, a conocer un poco sobre los mortales…y no regresa, dejo de lado su responsabilidad y las pobres estrellas hacen lo que pueden en la noche, pero su poco brillo no se compara con el de ella-confesó su preocupación la diosa de piel blanquecina

-madre, si me lo permites, en cuanto termine el día iré yo mismo a ver porque no regresa mi hermana-sugirió el de sonrisa amplia

-¿para qué tu también dejes tu responsabilidad de lado como ella?-pregunto desconfiada la madre

-por supuesto que no, iré y regresaré, no te preocupes más, madre, yo me encargaré ahora de que mi hermana vuelva-

La mujer de cabello largo suspiro y sus ojos azules como el cielo dieron señal de aceptación-bien, en cuanto muera el día, bajarás con los mortales, buscaras a Luna, y regresarás…todo en la misma noche…si no logras traer a tu hermana esta noche…tendrás que seguir bajando hasta que logres que regrese ¿entendido Sol, hijo mío?-

-si madre, ya no te preocupes mas-accedió el Sol con su sonrisa característica

**-0-**

Busco en el pueblo, en las cuevas, con los animales y nada, ahora recorría el bosque con mucha parsimonia…a lo lejos pudo divisar un poco de humo surgiendo entre los árboles, por un momento se asusto y pensó que se estaban incendiando…cuando llego al lugar, su cuerpo se relajo al ver que era una pequeña cabaña, se acercó y se asomó por la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver lo que pasaba dentro…

Luna sentada a la mesa con un chico, comiendo y platicando sobre cosas triviales, cosas mortales…una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del Sol…su hermana estaba enamorada de ese mortal, ¿Por qué otra razón no regresaría? Suspiro sintiéndose culpable al venir a arruinarle la felicidad, pero ella tenía una gran responsabilidad y debía volver, tocó la puerta con paciencia y espero a que le abrieran…el chico de ojos ámbar se levanto de su lugar y abrió viendo al pelirrojo que le sonreía enormemente…

-buenas noches-dijo haciendo una reverencia-vengo buscando a una señorita-dijo sin mencionar su nombre con el temor de que le echara el teatro a su hermana a la basura-su cabello es largo y sujetado en dos trenzas y sus ojos son color rubí…es muy parecida a…mi-

-Sakuno está adentro-dijo Ryoma algo molesto por el chico que estaba frente a él, ¿Cuál era su relación con la chica de cabello demasiado largo?-¿quieres pasar?-pregunto y el pelirrojo asintió

-hermanita-dijo con una sonrisa amplia al verla ahí sentada, Echizen respiro con tranquilidad al escuchar como la llamo-

-s…Kintaro ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la Luna, casi llamándole Sol a su hermano delante del mortal

-iré a…traer algo-dijo Ryoma comenzando a sentir la tensión en el ambiente…tomo su hacha y salió del lugar lo más rápido posible, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento

-vengo por ti…mamá está preocupada y has dejado de lado tu responsabilidad todo este tiempo, debemos volver-Sakuno bajó la mirada

-he-hermano, por favor, aun no-

-Luna-le llamo por su nombre-debemos volver-

-Sol…-hablo igual de seria…-él tiene algo…especial…yo lo sé-la mirada dura del chico le hizo saber que no cambiaria de opinión-solo dame…una noche más, por favor…y me despediré de él…y te prometo que volveré a casa contigo-

-bien-accedió él-solo una noche más, después regresas conmigo-repitió sus palabras, ella asintió con tristeza y lo vio salir de la casa…suspiró, se recostó en la cama que compartía con su amigo y cerró los ojos, ya no quería saber nada mas de ese día, y tampoco quería pensar como se despediría del mortal del que, ahora, estaba enamorada…

**-0-**

Ese día, se conmemoraba un festival al sol…y Ryoma había invitado a su amiga para que lo acompañase…

La pequeña Sakuno estaba fascinada por lo que veía, efectivamente, ese festival, lleno de bailes, alegrías, juegos y demás, era en honor a su hermano, el cual estaría contento por verlos honrarle de manera tan…Kintaro

El atardecer comenzó, y Echizen, tomo de la mano a su peculiar amiga y la condujo por un empedrado hasta llegar a la cima de un pequeño monte donde un árbol de cerezo se mecía al compás del viento…el sol comenzó a morir al este…y ella sentía que el mundo se le acababa, ya le quedaba poco tiempo junto a su "príncipe".

-Sakuno-le hablo este, que la había notado algo decaída desde la noche anterior-mira-dijo, y señalo al cielo donde comenzaron a explotar fuegos artificiales, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y emocionada como un niña pequeña, le gustaba como iluminaban el cielo de forma tan coordinada y colorida

Ryoma, en cambio, solo observaba el rostro de la chica que a cada fuego que se lanzaba se iluminaba de emoción, suspiró, tenía un mal presentimiento y por mas que había tratado de ignorarlo…crecía cada vez más en su pecho

-Sakuno-le volvió a llamar esta vez haciendo que ella volteara a verlo a los ojos-yo…-

-espera Ryoma-pidió la Luna cerrando sus ojos-me iré…me iré esta misma noche-anuncio con su voz tímida antes de que el Echizen tuviera tiempo de decir algo

El pelinegro sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba, fue demasiado poco el tiempo que estuvo con ella

-quédate-susurro…sonando como una súplica, como la suplica que era

-no puedo-contesto triste y bajando la mirada-debo cumplir con mi responsabilidad

-por favor-pidió de nuevo igual de cabizbajo que la fémina

-en serio lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas…pero no puedo-

-Sakuno-dijo al borde de la desesperación y las lágrimas-Sakuno, no te vayas yo…-trago saliva nervioso y suspiró-yo te amo-

La luna mostro sus hermosos ojos rubí, sorprendidos por la confesión y a la vez contentos y tristes

-yo también te amo Ryoma-confeso ella y medio sonrió, nostálgica-pero debo volver-finas lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos

Las cálidas manos del moreno se posaron en las mejillas blanquecinas haciendo que ella levantase su rostro, provocando que sus orbes ámbar miraran fijamente a los rubí. Con precaución y lentitud, acercó sus labios a los rosados de la castaña y los unió finalmente en un cálido y tierno beso, que, a pesar de que no era el primero de ninguno de los dos, sabían, que nunca nadie, los besaría como ahora ellos lo hacían…

Se dicen que esa noche, la joven de cabellos castaños y largos, y de ojos del color parecido al rubí que irradiaban bondad e inocencia, se entrego en cuerpo y alma al moreno de ojos ámbar y cabello azabache…cada uno dejo una marca en el cuerpo del otro, como diciendo que solo la castaña le pertenecía al moreno, y el moreno solo a la castaña…_**Un pacto de amor eterno**_

Lastimosamente para ambos…la hora de que ella se fuera llegó, Sakuno espero a que el moreno quedase dormido y se levanto con cuidado, despedirse de él seria doloroso, no solo para ella, se puso su kimono y observo a su amado, depositando un último y casto beso en sus labios…caminando con lentitud hacia la puerta, donde su hermano el Sol la esperaba pacientemente…

Cuentan que llovió durante las noches de toda una semana, como si la Luna se ocultase…se ocultase a ella y a su tristeza de haberse alejado de aquel al que amaba…

**-0-**

La Diosa Madre estaba preocupada, su hija, La Luna, tenía mucho tiempo que no alumbraba bien por las noches, a veces solo mostraba una parte de su rostro, a veces solo una parte de su espalda, la pequeña estaba triste y la Diosa no sabía cómo en contentarla

-madre ¿me llamabas?-hablo la chica blanquecina con un aspecto realmente triste

-pequeña Luna, dime, ¿porque estas triste? ¿Qué es lo que impide que realices tu labor como debería?-

Los ojos rubí bajaron al suelo del salón y suspiró-madre…he dejado parte de mi corazón…allá, en la tierra, con un joven del que me enamore-

-Luna-hablo severa y comprensiva a la vez la mayor-sabes que no podemos involucrarnos con mortales-

-madre te lo suplico…déjame bajar a verlo…solo una vez, prometo que volveré el mismo día…-

La mujer madura suspiró…hizo un gesto y se sintió culpable…y es que ¿Quién era ella para privarle la felicidad a su hija?

-Luna-hablo de nuevo la madre-tendrás permiso cada mes de bajar a visitarle…solo una noches, después regresarás… ¿entendiste?-

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la castaña y asintió contenta-gracias madre…en verdad, gracias-

Dicen…que cada vez que la luna desaparece del cielo…es porque la pequeña Sakuno ha bajado a la tierra a ver a su amado Ryoma…y que cuando vuelve a resplandecer con toda su luz…es porque está ansiosa por volverlo a ver…

**-0-**

-okachan-llamó el pelinegro a su madre que terminaba de contar la historia-¿Por qué el mortal se llama como yo?-dijo algo extrañado el pequeño de 5 años

-y algo no tiene sentido-replico el de 9 años que también había escuchado la leyenda-la luna sigue desapareciendo pero ¿Qué no ese Ryoma ya murió?-

Rinko suspiro y sonrió-Luna…o mejor dicho Sakuno, ha estado esperando a que el alma de su Ryoma regrese para entonces bajar por él y llevarlo a su morada celestial-Ryoga asintió, entonces, asombrado

El pequeño Ryoma se sonrojo y sonrió-sería bonito vivir en el cielo, entre las nubes-

-entonces…tal vez tengas oportunidad de que tú seas su príncipe que tanto ha esperado-dijo su madre guiñándole un ojo-bueno, ya es tarde y es hora de dormir…mañana deben ir a la escuela-la mujer se levanto de su silla y se dirigió al mayor de sus hijos, le dio un beso en la frente y lo arropo, después giro hacia el chico que a pesar de que ya estaba entre las cobijas, observaba atento por la ventana a la luna llena que alumbraba su habitación-duerme cariño-le susurro Rinko acariciando su cabeza-Sakuno y yo te estaremos cuidando-sonrió correspondiendo a la pequeña sonrisa de su hijo-buenas noches Ryoma-dio un beso en la frente del niño que cerró sus ojos y soñó…con ilusión infantil que, aquella dama de cabello castaño y ojos rubí, de piel blanquecina y bondad e inocencia infinita, lo esperaba en lo alto del cielo…

**Owari**

**Que lindo…es el primer one-shot que escribo de este tipo…ojala les guste, va con dedicatoria especial para Jani-chan, Wen-chan y Kt-chan, las quiero chicas!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
